To Feel Alive
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about a girl who try's to feel alive by help with two friend's and a sweet, and gentle boy name Goku Jr, but well she? Goku Jr/OC OC/OC OC/?


Angel: Howdy! I couldn't resist doing this fanfic after Dragonball GY: Legacy of Goku~ But this happens after it and Goku Jr. Puck, Vegata Jr are older like in high school so they well be 17 (Vegata Jr idk if he would be in school so I'll just put down he's homeschool) I'm sorry it's not good but if your interested in beta this story it'll help me lots, no flames allowed okay? If you don't like this story why even reading it? Go find a story you do like don't waist my time or other's cause I don't have spell checker and I do my best don't like it? Tough, it's my story so bugger off! I do not own anything but I do own Kora, Carla belongs to my sister averieartina and Zoey belongs to my other sister on DeviantArt "Cocoshca" So please, enjoy~

...

To Feel Alive

Chapter 1: Who Knew

...

I walk in front of my new high school and new life, I took a deep breathe then let it out before walking inside the building went up too the lady at the office tellign her my name then handing me paper's for my locker and such I wave bye to the lady walking through the hall ways finding my first class it was a while before I did find my class room knocking on the door getting the teachers attention, the lady walk over opening the door smiling at me.

"May I help you dear?" I nodded handed her the paper slip "I'm the new student Kora Johnson." she made a O with her mouth usered me inside "Class! This is our new student~ Kora Johnson, now who would like to help her?" I saw a hand shot up fast the girl sure was hyper but it made me giggle how adorable shes acting.

"Ah, Zoey you well help her find our spot in the book and show her to every one of her classes understand?" the girl name Zoey nodded then ushered me to come set in the seat that was empty next to her so I did I hate to be rude at my first day.

"Ohayo~" I smile at the girl Zoey who whispered to me while the teacher went back to the board talking "Ohayo, you already know my name so what page our you on?" I had the book the teacher handed me earliar. Zoey opened the book turn the pages until she stop pointed at the page their on.

"Thanks." I smile started at taking notes from the teacher and the book, It was a easy day mostly I met Zoey; She's a hyper go lucky girl but she sure can do a 360 on you when someone misses with someone close to her. Then there's Carla; She's a smart and nice person I can always go to if I'm having homework problems.

...

I was walking between Zoey and Carla on the sidewalk walking away from the school building when school was over, we were talking about stuff when suddenly I was on the sidewalk ground "Ow..."

"Kora!" I was pulled back up on my feet

"Oh man, I'm so sorry!" Carla turn to the person who ramed into me glared at him "Sorry isn't going to cut it Goku! You should be more careful on that stupid board of yours, you could hurt someone like Kora. She's bleeding." I blink look down to see blood just like Carla said.

"I'm sorry. I know! I'll take you to my house and take care of your your wounds! I got to go home Puck, bye!" before Carla me or Zoey could protest he already dragging me along with him.

...

When he brought me into his house he called out "I'm home Grandma!" he set his bag and skateboard down to the side then took me to his livingroom sat me down then went to get something and he came back with a first aid kit in hand, he was very gentle wiping the blood off my legs then wrapping them up neatly, right when he finished wrapping my knee's his grandma walk in seeing his grandson bandging a stranger.

"Who's this Goku?" Goku smiled sheepishly at her rubbing the back of his head "I accidently ran into this girl and she got hurt so I brought her home so I can take care of her wounds." she walk over checking my knee's that were bandage "Your getting good at wrapping bandages that's a good start..." I blink a little freaked out when the grandma bonked the boy name Goku on his head hard making him hit the floor with a bump grow on his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Pay more attention around your surroundings Goku! I swear you pay more attention to the eletronic stuff thing your training." I sweat drop I was in the middle of a scolding I have the worst luck or probably the worst timing ever.

"Sorry, Grandma..." Goku stood back up scratch where the bump was a minute ago "It was my fault she got hurt so I took responsibility just as you taught me grandma." she sigh put her hand on his shoulder smiling "And you did a wonderful job Goku, now about our quest..." I sweat drop when they both look at me.

"How about you stay for dinner dear? Or do you have to head home?" I gasp realize I was going to be late! "I-I have to go home before my big brother get's home! Thanks for inviting me for dinner ma'am but I have to sadly decline but maybe next time? Thanks again for wrapping my knee's...um Goku right?" he nodded smile big I bowed then took off rushing home hoping my brother isn't home before me.

...

I hiss when I sat down in the warm water in my bathroom, I'm used to do this all the time...every time I'm late or don't do what he tells me he punishs me but this time...It was worth the punishment I met two awesome friend's and a new friend that is gentle as a rabbit it seems. I hope I live here forever...

...

Angel: Sorry it's short, I didn't want Grandma Pan to dye so I kept her in my story... I hope anyone well like this if not oh well~ I'll still update~ Ciao!


End file.
